After The Volcano
by Omuck3
Summary: What would have happened if there wasn't the dolphin warrior in SpongeCano? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N(author's note): It takes place in an alternate "Spongecano" timeline where the ancient warrior dolphin never appeared and there was no solution for the volcano. On with the story!**

**Volcano Shelter, Bikini Bottom, 3 PM**

"Well, how are we going to stop this, mayor?!" yells a citizen.

"Please remain calm, we are working to fix this crisis," says the mayor, his calm voice straining,"Now, the city of Bikini Bottom would like you to all please stay here at the Volcano Shelter tonight. Tomorrow, you can check on you homes. Can anyone with pets and/or small children please speak to officer Nancy after the meeting. I know you all are concerned for your well-being and that or your pets and families. This will be resolved quickly and efficiently so there is no need to worry."

"Mayor! You need to stop this! Is it the end of the world? What aren't you telling us!" a blue shark yells. He starts to walk up to the mayor's podium. A police officer of the BBPD "escorts" him away.

The mayor walks off of the stage while officer Nancy keeps the room under control. In a small conference room, administrator Flotsam, mayor Mliffly, and Police Chief Priss discuss the current situation.

"Look, the whole volcano thing is getting worse and we have no solution. How many people are still outside? And why hasn't this place burned?" asks Flotsam.

"Administrator, shouldn't you be thinking of providing medication to anyone here with medical needs? However, to address your questions, A) I'm not sure how many people are outside. I'll send people out to look. B) This building was designed to withstand fallout. It is impervious to basic biologic attacks, fire, and water damage. Anything else, mayor or administrator?" says Priss.

"We are going to need to compile a list of resources. Food, water, generators, medical supplies, etc. Administror Flotsam, we are going to need to know who has special medical needs and how many supplies do we have to give them. How many diabetics do we have? Hundreds? People on anti-depressants? Do we have any communications, Al?" rants Mliffly.

"Look, mayor, I know you are nervous. We all are. This is going to be handled. First I need you to calm people down. The higher-ups of local authority are all in a back conference room while officer Nancy has to handle most of the town. We have a few hundred people out there. This is a town of 550,000."

"Well put, Al. Let's go conclude this meeting."

"After you, mayor. Thanks for your insights, Al." says Flotsam. The three walk out of the room.

**A/N(author's note): Thank you for reading. There will be more, dont worry. The main characters will be in too.**  
**If you liked it, see my other(no fanfic) story on figment: /books/788193-A-Novel-Of-Omerica**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to the second chapter! Read on.**

_Volcano Shelter, Bikini Bottom, 3:45 PM_

Squidward, Spongebob, and Eugene Krabs were sitting next to each other.

"Mr. Krabs, will I be getting my paycheck?" asked Squidward.

"Aye, Mr. Squidward, that is yet to be decided."

"But Mr. Krabs, I deserve to get my meager pay for the massive workload I have!"

"Uh, Squidward... Shouldn't you be more concerned with getting out of this alive than your paycheck?"

"Wow Spongebob, you're actually right." Officer Nancy stood up at the podium and asked everyone with a pet to come up. Spongebob stood up and walked into the growing line.

"Name?"

"Spongebob, officer."

"Type of pet?"

"Snail, ma'm."

"Address?"

"124 Conch Street."

"Ok, sir. We will go check on your pet. Thank you."

"Can I go see my Gary?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Sir. Currently, no one can leave the shelter," her hand moves towards the baton on her hip.

"Ok," Spongebob walked away and went back to his seat. He sat down and everyone in the shelter rested. Mr. Krabs had been alerted that his wonderful daughter Pearl had been leaving school when the volcano erupted. She was still there.

The volcano really didn't affect much of the town. The Krusty Krab's roof had been damaged, but the kitchen and back rooms remained mainly unaffected. There were a few fires in some areas including the power distribution center and a small layer of ash coated the town. However, life could go on. Right?

At the Bikini Bottom police station, an emergency communication station had been set up. A few CB radios had been found, a police radio was laying around, and a civilian radio had been bought. The long range AM stations were reporting news of volcanoes erupting all around the ocean. The fabled "Ring of Ice" was going off. Scientists from the Neptunian Science Committee had no warning and so no one was prepared. The Ring of Ice was a counterpart of the Ring of Fire. The Ring of Ice covered the pacific ocean. In an afternoon, main cities were partially destroyed across the seabottom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hello, sorry for not updating in a few days. Thank you all for reading! :D ENJOY!**

_Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom, 9AM_

Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles walked into the Krusty Krab. They had been allowed to go back to their homes the previous night. Everyone slept heavily, but not necessarily well. Squidward opened the door and walked through. Spongebob followed suit. Mr. Krabs was in the behind the cash register. Most of the tables were taken. People were eating toasted buns topped with jelly and kelp salads.

"Mr. Squidward, Spongebob! Come help me up here! People are ravenous."

"Eugene, why aren't people eating at home?" asked Squidward.

"I don't know. I think most people just gravitate towards community places in a crisis. Anyway, it's good for business. Spongebob, haul yourself to the kitchen and make kelp salad and toast buns. Squidward, stay here and charge people. Three dollars for a salad, two for two buns with jelly. If you need me, I'll be in my office. And don't need me!"

"Yes sir, boss-man!" bellows Spongebob. The two began to due their assigned tasks as Mr. Krabs retired to his office. Mr. Krabs opened the chest that doubled as his desk. Inside was mainly empty. There were a few boxes and some manilla folders. However, there was one unique blue folder. Inside were a few papers and pages torn out of an old atlas. The maps were of Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs had put them there because he wanted to have a real, paper map stored away in case he ever needed it. He took out the two maps: Bikini Bottom and the surrounding area. The other paper in the folder were the specifications of a small, residential generator. Mr. Krabs had bought it at a yard sale years ago, fixed it up, and put it in his basement. Knowing that the power might go out, he wanted to remember how to work the generator.

It was the lunch rush and Squidward and Spongebob were swamped with orders for Krabby Patties. Spongebob was in the kitchen making a Krabby Patty. He went over to put tarter sauce on it, but found that the container was empty. He went into the small storage room and realized there was no more tarter sauce.

"Hey, Squidward. There's no more tarter sauce."

"That's weird. People, people! There is no more tarter sauce." The day went on. Squidward, Spongebob, and Mr. Krabs went home. Squidward realized his heat was off for the second night in a row. _"Must be a gas rupture. I'll call tomorrow."_ he thought.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. As you can see, there are a few things that are running out. But they don't matter a lot, right? Enjoy speculating what will happen next chapter! PLEASE follow, review, favorite. It gives me motivation to keep writing! As always, feel free to see my original story: **** /books/788193-A-Novel-Of-Omerica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four. As I write this, there have been almost 200 views of my story. :) This makes me very happy and encourages me to continue writing. I really hope that **you**, the reader, will follow, fav, and review this. If I don't know peoples' opinions, I don't know what to change! So go! Follow, favorite, and review! On with the story!**

_Squidward's House, 122 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, 11PM_

It was late at night and Squidward was asleep. He knew the last few days had been weird, but it didn't really bother him. He shivered and woke up. He remembered the heat was out and went back to bed. It was weird that he was cold even though the volcano had only finished erupting that day. Everything was continuing to go normally. People worked a little less and the Barg'N-Mart shelves had a few missing products, but all was well.

_Downtown Bikini Bottom, 12PM_

Officer John of the Bikini Bottom Police Department, or BBPD as it was commonly called, was on the graveyard shift patrolling Bikini Bottom. His regular schedule was to park his cruiser in the center of town and patrol outward. Then he would patrol inward again. Once he was back at the car, he started over. He hears the shatter of glass as he walks and sprints to where the sound came from. A vandal was breaking into Harold's Discount Electronics. The robber was hauling out a laptop when John arrived.

"Stop!" John yelled, taking out his baton. The burglar started running towards a car. The distance between them was too great for the baton or a taser. John reached for his hangun. He took it out, cocked it, and aimed. Slow and steady just like he was taught, he centered on the figure. He wanted to immobilize, not kill. He shot the criminal's foot and the computer went flying as its holder fell to the ground. Officer John walked over, arrested the criminal, and read him his rights. In a matter of minutes they were in the squad car heading for the police station. The man, a member of the defunct Bubble Popping Boys, was found guilty of grand theft under martial law. He was put in jail.

_Police Station, 6AM_

Cheif of Police Al Priss was talking with officer John, "John, I know this was an isolated incident, but I'm afraid we may be seeing more of this soon. People are getting scared."

"I know. The Barg'N-Mart shelves are quickly becoming bare of things like pasta, canned goods, produce, etc. We're getting complaints that some people are losing heating. A few people have lost electricity."

"I understand. I'll make sure we'll have that fixed, John. Now, go get some sleep. You've been up all night. Stay here and take a cot. I'll wake you at lunch."

"Thanks, Al." John walked over to the cot and practically fell onto it.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story has officially reached 300 views! Thanks! Just for sake of realism and clarity, I have made the creatures require water.(such as the stuff in goo lagoon(for example Spongebob has washed dishes)) Also, seaway=highway.(from when Mrs. Puff took Spongebob to the middle of nowhere)**

_BBPD Headquarters, 10AM_

"This is the Bikini Bottom Police Department. We're transmitting on AM, FM, CB channel two, and HAM radio." Officer Nancy was transmitting in the makeshift comms station. So far all they had heard of radio was a long distance AM transmission from Kelp City. Kelp City was in disarray. There were many more messages over the CB channels, though. Truckers were driving in circles to keep refrigerated items cold and some just stopped driving. A few trucks had delivered their contents to Bikini Bottom. The small back room at the Barg'n-Mart had bags of chips and jars of tomato sauce in it.

"Nancy, can you head down to Tom's Toolery. I want to see if they have some generators and propane tanks. It's mid fall and if oil trucks don't deliver heating oil, we'll have a lot of theft on our hands. Firewood will be worth its weight in gold."

"Sure, Al. Wait. Almost no buildings in town can use propane as fuel, more have fireplaces, and I can't recall anyone having a wood-burning stove. I'll head down to Tom's now."

"Thanks, Nancy." he took a sip of his coffee and went over to the phone. He called the mayor.

"Mayor Mliffly, it's Al. I've sent Nancy down to Tom's Toolery to see if they have generators and propane tanks."

"Hmmm... Thanks. Look, people are getting anxious. No news. Heard anything?"

"Really nothing. All I know is that Kelp City is falling apart. They had two volcanoes.. The Brownhead Building had an entire wall melted. What is happening to the world?"

"I take it that was rhetorical. Anyway, anyone come in from the seaways?"

"No. People are in a daze, mayor. They are still trying to remain normal. Except the stock brokers have no stocks to trade and the telecommunications experts are listening to static and not transmitting. Pretty soon people will snap and realize the world is getting wacky. If we see anyone coming in off the seaway I'll have them sent to a hotel."

"Ok. Thanks for calling, Al."

_Spongebob's House, 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, 6PM_

Spongebob had just arrived home from a long day of work at the Krusty Krab. The popular restaurant had run out of kelp. Spongebob flipped the light switch and nothing happened, "Gary, did you forget to pay the electric bill?"

"Meow."

"_Looks like the power is out._" Thought Spongebob. He felt around for a candle and lit it. He and Gary walked upstairs guided by the warm glow. They both went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating! Review, favorite, follow! :D Enjoy chapter 6.**

_Barg'n-Mart Pharmacy, Bikini Bottom, 9 AM_

"Hello. I would like to refill my prescription. It's under 'Gunther Fitz'."

"Ah, Mr. Fitz, you're blood pressure pills are right here." She hands him a standard pill bottle. Abigail Richards worked part time at the Barg'n-Mart. She usually spent her free time with racers. Her catchphrase, "Yeah! What he said!" was known across town.

Gunther Fitz quickly walked home. The power was spotty and he didn't want to be out for long. Fitz was a bit of what some would call a prepper. He really wasn't very big into it, though. He had a portable generator, a week's worth of canned soup, and a stun stick. The world was falling apart.

_Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom,3 PM_

"Hey Squidward, I ran out of fries!"

"Ok. PEOPLE! There are no more kelp fries. If you want, you can substitute them with fried oyster skins. Those also come with a mint." The people murmured, then continued to eat. Squidward walked into Mr. Krabs' office.

"Mr. Krabs?"

"Yes, Mr. Squidward?"

"What happens when we run out of stuff?"

"We buy more."

"But we haven't had a delivery in days..."

"MR. SQUIDARD! I will handle everything. Now, you have things to do." Squidward walked out of the office back to his boat. The day continued going and gradually supplies across town decreased. The hospital was almost out of specialized medication.

_Bikini Bottom Town Hall, 1 PM_

"Mr. Mayor. You need to put something into effect. Declare martial law! Institute rationing! We wont last long in this guise of normalcy."

"Principal Adily, I will handle it. Al, have you heard anything?"

"Long range AM from up north–federal government is MIA."

"That's not a good sign. Any news about the governor?"

"No. He lives in Kelp City. I honestly doubt that he as anything under control."

A loud noise was heard at that moment. It was close to the town hall.

"Mayor, that's a helicopter."

"Al, radio the station. Have them try and contact it."

"Yes."

"_[BBPD, this is chief Priss. I want all focus on contacting that chopper!]"_


	7. APOLOGY

**Hi. I want to apologize so, so, so much for not updating. I'm currently writing a piece of my own post-apocalyptic fiction. Look, I'm a human being too and I make mistakes. I'm sorry I haven't finished it. I used to read a Spongebob fanfiction set in a zombie apocalypse and it hasn't been updated since April. I hate the feeling you get when you read an online story you like and it is just forgotten about by the author.**

**From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. Also, please know that there is a person behind these words.**

**PS: I'm a big minecraft player. If you play it, I play on the OhGaming Wild West Modpack(techhnic launcher). :D**


End file.
